life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Canon Inconsistencies
This article lists inconsistencies with Dontnod Entertainment's Life is Strange canon that can be found in the prequel Life is Strange: Before the Storm that was created by Deck Nine Games. Pirate's Hat and Eye-Patch The pirate hat and eye-patch both seen in Chloe's room (on top of her mirror) don't match the shapes of the ones shown in the picture from Life is Strange: Season 1 with Chloe and Max Caulfield disguised as pirates. This is a pretty obvious inconsistency since the same picture is also seen in Before the Storm (in the Prices' living room). Victoria's Age With Before the Storm having Victoria Chase as a sophomore in May 2010, we are faced with the following issues: * The August DOB from Life is Strange: Season 1 starts her off as a sophomore only in fall 2010 but then fails to put her as a senior in fall 2013 with Max (Life is Strange: Season 1). Victoria would have graduated earlier that year in the spring. However, the extended senior year program fixes this! But she would be a freshman in Before the Storm in May 2010, not a sophomore. * The November DOB from Life is Strange: Season 1 means she won’t even be attending high school in May 2010 (Before the Storm). It starts her off instead as a freshman in fall 2010 while also eventually situating her in DONTNOD's timeline to graduate the normal senior year in spring 2014 with Max. :There is more evidence in support of the August date of birth being her canon date of birth. Sophomore Issue A public statement made by the Square Enix Life is Strange Community Manager (Toby Palm) gave the following timeline information:Public post made on the Life is Strange (GAME) group on Facebook (7th July 2017): https://www.facebook.com/groups/1578433839080885/permalink/1938590309731901/ At the time of our BtS story (May 2010) Max, Chloe and most of the characters we know would be finishing their sophomore year. Here’s a mini timeline with some facts on dates and ages based on LiS1 canon: *'May 2010:' **BtS starts **It is the end of the 2009/2010 school year **Chloe is 16 **Max is 14 **Rachel is 15, going on 16 **Victoria is 14 **Warren is 13 **They are all sophomores *'October 2013:' **LiS Season 01 starts **It is the start of the 2013/2014 school year **Chloe is 19 **Max recently turned 18 **Victoria is 18 **Warren is 16 **Max, Victoria, and Warren are all seniors at Blackwell. The issue with this is that Max and Warren are being considered sophomores in May 2010 (Before the Storm) at whatever high school they are attending. There may be an explanation for Warren (e.g. 'boy genius'), but there is no obvious explanation for Max having advanced two grades. To help explain this: * Max turned 14 in 2009 after the September 1st cutoff date. This means that she wouldn't be starting high school until September the following year (fall 2010). The normal age requirement to start high school as a freshman is age 14 (i.e. turning 14 before the September 1st cutoff). It is currently unknown why Max has advanced two grades in 2010. She has a 2.8 GPA on her 2013 student information sheet, which suggests she is a low B / C / high D student (not an exemplary student). Her GPA is also said to fluctuate and she acknowledged in 2013 that she should be doing better. Victoria's Appearance in General In Life is Strange: Season 1's "Chaos Theory" episode, if Max blamed Mr. Jefferson in the previous episode, Victoria will write the following statement on a social media page in support of him: '' "The major reason I came to Blackwell was Mark Jefferson." '' Later, in the "Dark Room" episode (regardless of Max's choices in the game), Victoria will win the Every Heroes award, and she turns to address the crowd with: '' "Thank you so much, Mr. Jefferson. It was your incredible photography that brought me to Blackwell and I hope I can live up to your name... and fame." '' This is two occasions where Victoria has stated that she only came to Blackwell for Mr. Jefferson, yet the Before the Storm setting is entirely divorced from the Dark Room story arc, and Mr. Jefferson will not be present in the game. Jefferson has not even arrived at Blackwell Academy at this point in time.Confirmed by Chris Floyd (Game Co-Director) at the 27:17 mark during the "Before the Storm - E3 2017 Q&A Stream": https://youtu.be/G07OmeYHogU Blackwell Student Photograph In Chloe's bedroom is a student photograph. From left to right is: *'Back row:' Warren Graham, Chloe Price, Hayden Jones, Zachary Riggins, Trevor Yard, Logan Robertson, Alyssa Anderson. *'Middle row:' Justin Williams, Eliot Hampden, Dana Ward, Evan Harris, Stella Hill. *'Front row:' Brooke Scott, Juliet Watson, Victoria Chase, Nathan Prescott, Taylor Christenson, Rachel Amber. The first obvious issue with this is mentioned above in terms of Warren being a sophomore with Chloe, given his much younger age. The second issue is the dialogue that occurs between Max and Warren in Life is Strange: Season 1's "Out of Time", where Warren does not appear to know Chloe at all in 2013, considering that he was standing right next to her in a student photograph in 2010. Outside the dormitory building in "Out of Time", Warren will say to Max: "Even though you left me with said bully and ran off with that girl...She's pretty punk rock, how do you know her?" . . . Max can respond by saying the full name of the "girl": "An old friend. Chloe Price? We haven't seen each other in a while." Warren will respond to this with: "I bet you were glad to see her blast up in that truck like a rock star. Which begs the question—why is Nathan Prescott getting psycho on you?" There is absolutely no mention of the fact he knows Chloe from when she was going to Blackwell, her complete change of appearance, or that he's surprised that Max knows her too! There are also a couple of points in Life is Strange: Season 1 where, if Warren knew Chloe from the past, he would have likely opened a dialogue with her about that it's good to see her again or even asking how life is outside Blackwell. Not even Chloe seems to recognize Warren in Life is Strange: Season 1, as she refers to him simply as "your friend" to Max. BtS-student-photo.png Price Family Photo In pre-release gameplay footage, Chloe looks at an old photo frame discoloration on the dining room wall and says, "Family pic used to hang here. I-- Wow... I can't actually remember which one." In Life is Strange: Season 1, when Chloe is 14, there is a family photo hanging in this general area that has square dimensions, but in this footage for Before the Storm, the interactive text displays the discoloration as "discolored square" when it is clearly rectangular. For visual consistency, it should be called "discolored rectangle", or to be consistent with the original game, the discoloration should be square. bts-family-photo.PNG Notes References Category:Before the Storm Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Before the Storm)